The Triskelion
The Triskelion is the group name for the three Lieutenants of Senso, Privarron of War. They all share the title "Demon", denoting their hierarchy in Senso's personal army as well as their power level. All are high-level Adjuchas Arrancar. Phobos, Demon of Fear Appearance Almost three times the size of a Human, Phobos is huge, hulking, and has rotting skin. His is bald and has sharp, sometimes chipped teeth and white, pupiless eyes. Wears armor in the form of shoulder plates and leg greaves, but otherwise goes with simple rags. Holds his Zanpakutō which is in the form of a giant handaxe, usually bloody. Personality A brute who doesn't speak any Human language, but in grunts and growls. Apparently this is a language, however, as Senso and the other Triskelion can understand it. Because of this people often mistake Phobos to be merely a dumb monster, but this is usually a fatal mistake; his appearance belies the sharp cunning of a predator. Fights with a code of honor: namely, no attacking already-wounded opponents unless they attack first; no attacking the infirm or those unable to fight; and if the opponent is knocked down, give them a chance to get up. Despite his title of "Demon of Fear", he is in fact the most morally "good" of the Triskelion. History The chief of an ancient tribe, and the greatest warrior on the continent. People came to challenge him for matches, and he always defeated them singlehandedly, though didn't kill them unless it was a fight to the death. People from his tribe and neighboring tribes loved him because he ruled with an even hand; his children and grandchildren from his wives boasted of their lineage. But one day all that changed. A witch cursed him, transforming him into an abhorrent monster. The tribespeople didn't recognize him, and attacked, stabbing him with the weapons he himself had once used in battle. His first son dealt the finishing blow, not knowing that he killed his own father. He couldn't bear to lose his perfect life, and transformed into a Hollow. Almost at once Senso discovered him, taking him under her wing and helping him come to terms with his new life and the loss of his ability to speak. With her help Phobos developed a new language from the few sounds he could utter, and he was eventually made one of her right hands. Plot Phobos first showed up along with the rest of the Triskelion when Senso attended the Privarron's meeting. He hasn't been seen since, though he is implied to be leading Senso's armies as they conquer Hueco Mundo. Powers and Abilities /*please refer to the rules section for information on this*/ Zanpakutō /*Zanpakutō name here*/ : /*insert the appearance of the sealed form here*/ *'Resurreción:' Triggered by the release command, "/*insert release phrase here*/" /*describe any specific pose taken when activating your Resurreción, plus its new appearance*/ **'Resurreción Special Ability: ' Deimos, Demon of Terror Appearance Tall bearded man who wears light, Greco-Roman type armor. Personality Slightly stupid when off of the battlefield, but intelligent when it comes to strategies and tactics. Loves fighting and war and shares Senso's bloodlust. A complete monster and lacks morals of any kind, the only immoral one of the Triskelion. History The hero of a Mediterrean city-state during the Greek era, Deimos led his nation's armies into battle, winning and conquering his way across Europe. He was honored by the rulers of his city-state and idolized by the citizens. However, those in his army knew a different story. He was a complete monster who raped, pillaged, and murdered his way through the villages he conquered. The soldiers, who held to a code of honor, despised him, so that when Deimos was eventually outmaneuvered in battle, he was deserted by his army, who left him to be brutally and painfully murdered. Deimos was at home at Hueco Mundo as a Hollow, where everyone lived by the same rules he once did. Eventually he became an Arrancar naturally, and years after that found him in the employ of Senso, who saw his potential and allowed him to join her. On his end, Deimos was glad to finally find someone who understood his depraved "morals". Plot Deimos first showed up along with the rest of the Triskelion when Senso attended the Privarron's meeting. He hasn't been seen since, though he is implied to be leading Senso's armies as they conquer Hueco Mundo. Powers and Abilities No Cero Abilities - Believes Ceros are for "weaklings". Zanpakutō /*Zanpakutō name here*/ : /*insert the appearance of the sealed form here*/ *'Resurreción:' Triggered by the release command, "/*insert release phrase here*/" /*describe any specific pose taken when activating your Resurreción, plus its new appearance*/ **'Resurreción Special Ability: ' Eris, Demon of Discord Appearance Tall, slender and beautiful. Long, wavy dark hair. Wears a low-cut dress that billows around like smoke. Carries her Zanpakutō in the form of a golden apple. When in battle, wears a full-body white suit (similar to those of Aizen's Arrancar). Personality The most intelligent of the Triskelion and the most manipulative. Prefers to defeat opponents through trickery (hence her power), though when she does ''fight is almost as powerful as the other two Triskelion. Her manipulation involves lying, deceit, and the use of words to make the opponent doubt themselves: the one thing she won't do, however, is use her body, as she looks down upon the tactic of seduction. Unlike Deimos, she does not boast about any of her abilities, and this is one of the reasons she is Senso's favorite Lieutenant; she is aware of her limits and that makes her the most dangerous in combat. History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot Reprieve Arc Eris first showed up along with the others when they traveled to the Privarron's meeting spot. Later on she went with Senso to fight Caligula's armies, where she listened to Senso talk about the philosophy of war. Convergence Arc She was next seen gathering along with the rest of the armies to the Point of Convergence, and then went with everyone else into Soul Society for the war. She stayed with Senso for most of it, but when Senso sensed that Buramu was close, Senso ordered Eris to leave. Eris did so, and watched from afar as Senso was killed. Shaken by the loss of her beloved leader, she later found Brutus, who had defeated Akina Kyoto. When she told him the news of Senso's death, Brutus offered to let Eris finish Akina off. Later on, when the Convergence ended, Brutus and Eris were both transported back to Hueco Mundo. Brutus remarked on how violent Eris was when she killed Akina, but Eris told him to stop talking. They were then found by Lin Kuze from Kikin's army, who recruited them as well as Charon from Chi's army into Ragna's fold. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Valkyrie: Takes the form of a golden apple that Eris can pull out of a Garganta pocket at any time. Serves no explicit battle utility at first glance, but in fact releases an odor that can make anyone Eris chooses doubt themselves. Eris never explains this ability to any enemies, so that they can't counter it. ((I always hated that about manga villains)) *'Resurreción:' Triggered by the release command, "Choose the Slain, Valkyrie!" Eris bites into the apple, which vaporizes and sends a golden mist settling around her. She emerges in the above form, with black feathered wings protruding from her waist. She gains an enhanced speed and Sonido, as well as enhanced perception and reaction time. **'Resurreción Special Ability:''' Primary Ability: Can resurrect anyone near her who's been dead for the last week or so, potentially giving her an entire army to fight alongside her. **Secondary Ability: Can immobilize anyone who has gone through death (ex. died as a Human then resurrected as a Shinigami, or died as a Human and resurrected as a Hollow). This ability cannot be broken (apart from Eris releasing the hold herself or going back to her normal form) unless the target is "killed" again, at which the target will promptly come back to life with an immunity to the Secondary Ability. Therefore Eris only uses this on people she isn't required to kill. This ability does not work on Menos or Arrancar, who are made up of composite souls. Trivia *((Yes, I know "Valkyrie" is Norse and the Triskelion's names are Greek/Roman. I was just too lazy to translate them into Spanish.)) *The Triskelion each represent three types of War. Phobos represents Noble War (war with codes of honor), Deimos represents Absolute War (war with no morality), and Eris represents Tactical War (a middle ground, which allows for "underhanded" tactics but does not condone monstrous wartime acts). Their general, Senso, represents war in its purest form. Quotes /*insert quotes here*/